


Good, The Bad and the Mother-in-Law, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Good, The Bad and the Mother-in-Law, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

A Knock on the Door: The Good, The Bad and The Mother-in-law  
Ali Cherry

"God Dammit!" Josh buckled a bit under the folders as he tried to catch up  
to a tuxedo-clad man. "Sam wait."

Sam turned to look at Josh struggling along the hall. "Hey, Josh."

"Call them off." Josh wheezed at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Please call them off. Your assistants. They convinced  
Donna to take a vacation and they gave me the crappiest assignments. I'm  
sorry. I'm sorry I reneged. Just tell them no more."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sam." Josh stopped and laid down the folders next to a secret service  
agent.

"I'm going to be late, and then I'll have to put up with a lecture from the  
President and the First Lady."

"Fine, hold on." He turned to the Secret Service Agent. "Watch these, will  
ya?" He turned to follow Sam.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back. I just.I can't take anymore stamp  
assignments, no more green beans, none of it. I need a fight."

"I haven't-"

"Sam this is me. I helped you drive Senator Riven insane."

"He was insane, there was no help needed."

"Just please. Call off Kathy."

"I'll talk to her when I get back." Sam looked at his watch in panic.  
"Now, I'm going to be late, so."

"Yeah have a good time at the fundraiser." Josh turned and walked back to  
where he left his files. They weren't there. He looked at the Secret  
Service agent. "Where are my folders?"

"I don't know, sir."

"I asked you to watch them."

"I watched them get carted off by one of the communications assistants,  
sir."

"DAMMIT!" Josh stalked off towards Sam's office.

Kathy strode up to Sam and handed him a folder. "Sign this."

"What is it?"

"A thank you note for your cheese appointment."

"And this other thing?"

"A recommendation to give me a raise."

"Okay." Sam signed both papers and handed the folder back as he entered the  
lobby area where the First Lady and Mallory were waiting. Kathy turned back  
to go to her desk.

"Ma'am." Sam smiled and nodded at Abby as he linked his fingers with  
Mallory's. With a quick movement he bent and kissed Mallory chastely. "I'  
ve missed you." He whispered.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked softly.

"Not really. I was stuck covering for Toby. He's sick."

"Really?"

Sam smiled evilly. "Oh yeah, all sorts of flu symptoms."

"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" The President shouted as he walked out to meet  
them, Charlie traveling beside him. The President glared at Sam, as he  
greeted his wife.

Charlie walked over to Sam. "The President would like you to know, he hates  
you. He really does." Charlie smiled with Sam and Mallory as Abby said  
something to the President and he calmed down somewhat.

As the group walked out to the limo, the President turned to glare at Sam.  
"I still hate you."

"Yes, sir."

"Jed, behave."

"Off to a night of bad symphony."

"Jed."

"Yes, dear."

@@

Sam stared at the women watching him and then at the colors set before him.  
What was he supposed to say? "It looks fine to me?" Sam looked  
questioningly at Mallory.

"Which one, Sam?" She delineated a line between two sets of color samples.  
"We only have two weeks left until the wedding. So we need a decision."

Sam looked at the colors again, not seeing much of a difference. He looked  
at the Social director, Mrs. McGarry, Abby and Mallory again.

"Maybe you should point out the differences. They kind of look the same to  
me." Sam looked worriedly at the Social Director as she groaned.

"This, honey, is salmon colored, with a soft cyan and marigold for accent.  
This is white with forest green and pink accents."

Sam knew he was in trouble. In fact, at every one of these meeting about  
the wedding he felt himself sinking further into trouble. The problem was  
that between Mallory and her mother, he was never going to get it right.

"The forest green one?" Sam smiled hesitantly. He waited for the smack.

"Good choice, Sam." Abby said from across the table. Sam sighed in relief,  
wiping his forehead. Abby tried not to smile too brightly at Sam's dilemma.  
She looked questioningly at the social director who shook her head. "I  
think that's the last question that we had. You've been fitted for your  
tails?" Abby asked him.

"Yes, ma'am. Although I don't understand why I couldn't-"

"FOR GOD SAKES, because you can't!" Mrs. McGarry yelled in exasperation.  
She turned to her daughter. "You couldn't have picked a smarter one?"

"Mom," Mallory warned, her hand resting over Sam's on his knee. "Don't  
start."

"If you have to marry a politician, the least you should have done was marry  
one who isn't hopelessly stuck in dreamland. He can't even realize that. .  
."

Sam leaned back against the couch and drowned out the insults with a sigh.  
He loved Mallory. He liked Leo. He could survive Jenny McGarry. He could.  
He felt Mallory squeeze his hand in support. Then she settled back against  
his shoulder, her arm across his waist. He kissed her head, drinking in the  
soft smell of peaches. Sam closed his eyes. It had been a month since they  
had made the deal. A month since he had had time alone with Mallory, not in  
the spotlight. His cheek settled against her hair and he sighed, trying not  
to listen to Mrs. McGarry as she attacked him.

"My God, Mallory, didn't you learn your lesson with Mark?" There was  
silence, as everyone started paying attention to Jenny. Even the social  
director, whose cell phone was to her ear, stopped talking.

"Yes, I did, Mom. Which is why I'm marrying Sam. He loves me. He doesn't  
love my father, doesn't want to be anything more than he is in the political  
party. And I love him." The 'so there' was implied.

"Jenny, why don't we head up to the residence and look at those Bridal  
magazines again. We might find something for everyone." Abby stood up and  
pulled Jenny McGarry out of her office, the Social Director following behind  
them, to give Sam and Mallory some privacy.

"I'm going to strangle her." Mallory growled, her body tense in anger.

"Two weeks."

"I'll give her two weeks." Mallory balled up her fist and punched Sam in  
the gut.

"Hey! Ow."

"That was for, 'what's the difference?'"

"Mallory, I'm a guy, I can't color coordinate."

"You match fine."

"No, I don't. I pretend that I can match. There is always some nice  
salesperson who helps me with my clothes and I never mix and match."

Mallory looked at him for a minute and thought back to his closet. "You  
really are that dorky, aren't you?"

"Yes." Sam sighed softly and pulled Mallory closer.

"This feels good." Mallory murmured softly, rubbing her cheek against Sam's  
dress shirt. "When do you have to leave?"

"Not for a while, yet."

"Has Toby gotten over the flu, yet?"

"Yesterday."

"When do you have to leave?" Mallory pulled away from him to look into his  
eyes.

Sam glanced away guiltily. "I had Kathy block out the afternoon for us.  
Toby doesn't know."

"He does now," Toby remarked calmly from the doorway of Mrs. Bartlet's  
office. "I need you to come back for a minute, then you can sneak out like  
a sneaky person." Toby waved his hand to hurry along Sam.

"You know, it's almost hard to believe that you put words in the President's  
mouth," Mallory remarked from her seat on the sofa. Sam looked at her from  
the doorway.

"Are you coming, or are you going to give them the chance to load me up with  
more work?" Sam smiled as Mallory popped up from the couch and grasped the  
hand he offered.

"Remember this the next time you're making evil Step-Toby remarks, Samuel."  
Toby took off down the hall to catch CJ.

@@

Mallory felt the goose bumps rise along her arms as she felt the heavy  
breath of Sam at the nape of her neck. His bare arms wrapped around her,  
holding her close. He had been so tired, the lines of fatigue crisscrossing  
his face, decreasing only slightly with his bright smile. He was asleep  
now, as the news droned in the background, and she didn't want to wake him.  
She reached a hand out from under the blanket and picked up the phone,  
dialing the familiar numbers.

"Charlie Young, please," she told the operator.

"Charlie Young," the voice echoed softly in her ear.

"Hey, Charlie. This is Mallory."

"No, Sam can't stay the night," he replied automatically.

Mallory smiled in acknowledgement. "I know that. I was wondering if you'd  
come pick him up on your way home. He fell asleep and I don't want him to  
drive as tired as he is."

"Sure thing. I'll call you before I leave."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Bye, Mallory." Mallory put the phone down and snuggled back into Sam's  
embrace. Tonight had been good. Just them, a little wine, a little take  
out, a little television and a lot of stolen kisses along the way to the  
bedroom.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Mallory," he muttered in his sleep. Tonight had been very  
good.

@@

Sam stood at the front of the grouping of chairs with Josh, Toby, and two  
old friends from college beside him. The Priest shifted on his toes, and  
sighed in the fading afternoon sunlight. The group watched as the President  
and the First Lady walked up the aisle and sat to the left, in the front  
row. Charlie came up next with Mrs. McGarry on his arm. He took his spot  
at the end of the line of groomsmen as she sat down with something of a  
huff.

Then came the unendurable wait as the little flower girl and the ring bearer  
struggled down the long walkway. They stopped, dazzled by each and every  
bouquet and every petal dropped. Finally, Zoey and CJ walked down the aisle  
followed by some of Mallory's fellow teachers he had met at a school play a  
few weeks ago. Finally Leo and Mallory stood at the threshold and Sam's  
face lit up. In a soft dress and her veil, Mallory looked like his bride.  
Daughter and Father walked down the aisle, her arm in his. When they  
reached the front, Leo looked at Sam with a glare.

The Priest sighed in exasperation. "This is where I say, who gives this  
woman to be wed, and you answer." The Priest pointed at Leo.

"Her mother and I do." Leo said with bright eyes and a clear voice.

"Not hardly." Came the response from Jenny.

"Would you shut up already?" Josh broke the line of groomsmen and moved  
toward Jenny.

"Josh. Would you get back in your place?" Sam hissed.

"No. I'm your best man and she's gotta keep her mouth shut."

"Josh." Sam warned him. "You're not going to ruin my wedding."

"Its only the rehearsal."

"Josh." Toby joined the conversation pulling Josh back beside him.

The Priest stood placidly watching all of them. "Is everyone done with his  
or her objections?" There was silence. "Good. Leo hand over Mallory, yes  
like that. Sam take her hand. Thank you. Now I'll lead us all in prayer.  
And we have a song. Song song song. Benediction. Do you, do you. Does  
anyone object? Then I'll ask you to say your vows. Did your write them  
out?"

Sam looked mildly panicked. He looked at Mallory. "We were supposed to  
write out vows?"

Mallory smiled warmly at the Priest. "I told you, Father Christopher." The  
Father laughed.

Then she squeezed Sam's hand. "Traditional vows, Sam."

Sam slumped a bit, to the amusement of the wedding party. "Thank God."

"That's right, young man. Then we pray for your marriage, have another  
song, and I bless this union. At which point you may kiss the bride. Not  
now," he reprimanded sharply as Sam leaned down to kiss Mallory.

"That's when the Press will be allowed in, for a small round of pictures.  
Then we'll excuse the guests to the reception while the photographer takes  
pictures of the Wedding party." CJ moved out from her place with the  
Bridesmaids.

"Are we done? Do you want to run over it again?"

"No I think we've got it, Father Christopher." The President stood up and  
hugged Mallory. "Is it time for dinner?"

Mallory laughed femininely. "Yes, Mr. President it's time for dinner."

The President stopped to shake Sam's hand. "Good. You're going to do fine,  
Sam."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"Everyone. To the kitchen!" The President started toward the kitchen, the  
others breaking into small groups on the way to talk. Toby and CJ pulled  
Josh between them, not letting him near Mrs. McGarry.

Abby turned to Mallory and Sam. "He's just happy because I said he could  
have steak tonight." Sam and Mallory smiled and wrapped themselves closer  
to each other.

"Two days," Sam whispered in her ear, as they slowly followed the group  
towards the White House and the kitchen.

"Two days. Then you're all mine, Sam."

Sam bent to kiss her. "I'm all yours now."

"Yeah."

"Would you two hurry up? This steak is going to waste," The President  
called loudly.

"Wait until he finds out we are having Caesar salads first." Mallory pulled  
Sam after her as she walked towards the kitchen.

The wedding party sat around the White House kitchen, mountains of food  
before them. Laughter filled the kitchen and Sam and Mallory tried to  
ignore the woman silent at the other end of the table. But they couldn't  
when during a lull in the laughter she looked at them both, and stood up.

"Mallory, please don't marry him." The smiles dropped from everyone at the  
table. CJ pinched Josh to keep him quiet. "I don't want you to end up like  
I did. Alone, tired, old. Politicians, the ones behind the scenes, they  
never have time for a family. They try, they may love you, but it's not  
enough. I don't want that for you." Jenny stood there in the silence,  
tears streaking down her cheeks.

Sam dropped his head, unwilling to meet Jenny's eyes. Mallory stood up and  
walked down to talk to her mother.

CJ cleared her throat. "Why don't we give Simone, Heather, Lisa, Bill and  
Jacob the tour?" The group of bridesmaids and groomsmen stood up and left  
the room quietly, the only sound the scraping of the chairs and the squeak  
of their shoes on the floor. Sam felt a hand come down and rest on his  
shoulder.

He looked up to see the President standing beside him, supporting. Down at  
the other end of the table, Leo, Mallory and Abby talked quietly to Jenny.  
Abby backed out quietly and came to join her husband near Sam. She sat in  
the chair next to him, and patted his hand where it rested on the table.

"It'll be all right, Sam," she reassured him softly.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sam glanced down at the fight on the other end,  
listening to the alternately soft and terse tones used. "Do you think-?"

"No. This will be better in a minute. Leo's not going to let her blame you  
for his sins," Abby told him softly. There was a corresponding squeeze at  
his shoulder.

"What is she going to say when she finds out we're already married?" Sam  
whispered to Abby. Sam closed his eyes at the amount of pressure exerted on  
his shoulder. Oops.

He felt the President lean down close to them. "What did you say, Samuel?"  
His voice was quietly intent, with a hint of danger.

"Leave the boy alone, Jed. I would have told you about it ages ago, but you  
let Toby Ziegler and Josh step all over you."

"You knew, Abigail."

"Yes. I stopped by to see Mallory one day and their wedding pictures were  
on the kitchen table."

"So why are we going through this farce of a wedding? Why give Jenny the  
chance to change Mallory's mind?"

"You think Mallory will change her mind?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, Sam. She's-" Abby started, shooting her husband a glance.

"Mallory's not going to change her mind." Sam stood up, suddenly. "I love  
her, and she loves me. We're not going to stop this wedding because of my  
job. I'll quit first." Sam met Jenny's eyes across the table. Sam's voice  
rose slightly. "Did you hear me, Mrs. McGarry? I'll quit. If you think it  
's so important then that's all there is to it." Jenny started to shake her  
head. "Or is it just me, you don't want marrying your daughter? Is there  
something wrong with me? Is it because I'm from California? Is it because  
my parents are both dead? What is it?"

"Sam," Mallory and Abby both tried to get him to keep quiet, but Sam shook  
off Mrs. Bartlet's hand.

"I think I should be part of this conversation, Mallory. After all, I'm the  
one that doesn't meet her standards. Did she stand up at your last  
rehearsal dinner and beg you not to marry Mark? Did she do it in front of  
his friends and colleagues?"

The silence extended across the room, like an elastic band, stretched taunt.  
Sam and Jenny's eyes locked.

"No, I didn't." She said primly.

"What do you hate about me so much? Why am I not good enough, to spend my  
life loving your daughter?" He asked softly, his words playing across the  
electrified silence his outburst created.

"You're just like Leo." She said simply.

"I'd like to be, but I'm not. My name is Sam Seaborn, I write for the  
President of the United States and in two to six years, I'll be unemployed  
looking for my next career. It may be in law, it may be in public service,  
but it will never be for another President. I'm not Leo. I'm Sam."

"You're going to die for him. You're going to make my baby a widow. You'll  
be walking out one day, and there will be gunshots, and that will be that.  
All because you think it's noble to write for the President of the United  
States," she sneered back at him.

"Jenny." Leo reached out to touch his ex-wife.

"It's true, Leo. I almost watched it happen. It was all over the news,  
over the television. And he goes on the morning shows and acted like  
nothing was different. He pretended that bullets weren't fired on him."

"You're borrowing trouble, Jenny." Abby shifted closer to Sam. "A lot of  
things could happen. Not all of them will. Sam could be killed in a  
courtroom. He could be killed in a car accident. That doesn't mean that  
you should make Mallory stop loving him. And I don't think you could, if  
you tried."

"That's all very cliché and easy for you to say; you, Jed, Zoey and Leo are  
pulled to safety as soon as possible. Sam's just going to be out there,  
dying, leaving Mallory alone."

"I'm not dying. Do you see a bullet hole in me?" Sam patted his body.  
"Why would you think that life is better than love? How can you even think  
that?" Sam took a step from where he was standing towards Jenny. "My  
parents died while I was still in school. They died horribly, my father in  
a car accident, my mother from cancer. But if I could choose for them to  
live forever and to have never loved me. I wouldn't do it. Because, what  
would be the point of life without the passion of love, and the grief that  
comes from it's absence?" Sam finished walking towards Jenny and stood  
still beside Mallory.

"I love Sam, Mom. I can't imagine my life without him. This is important  
to me; that you accept this. You don't have to like him, now. You just  
have to understand that this is happening, and that, on the off chance you'  
re right, I'll need you there to hold me."

"You'll always have me." Jenny folded Mallory into her arms and glared at  
Sam over her baby's body. "No matter what stupid things you do, I'll always  
be here."

Sam sighed and took a step back. He felt a hand on his back and he noticed  
the President and the First Lady behind him.

"I need to go clean up my face." Jenny said releasing Mallory and wiping  
her tears.

"I'll go with you." Mallory followed Jenny out of the kitchen with a slight  
smile for Sam.

"I think, Abby that we should go round up the rest of this party. We've got  
food to eat." The President and First Lady walked out of the kitchen  
leaving Sam to slump down in a chair and cover his face with his hands. He  
jumped slightly when he felt someone sit beside him.

"You did good. Not great, there are easier ways of handling Jenny. But not  
bad." Leo reached over and snagged a chip off a plate. "Hope you like  
uphill battles, cause it's not going to get much easier."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Is it stupid, to want to be  
married? To want to love Mallory with all of my heart?"

"Naw." Leo ate another chip slowly.

Sam kept looking at him for more, but Leo just kept eating.

"You're marrying my only daughter, you think I'm gonna give you all the  
answers? Where's the fun in that?" Leo smiled at Sam, a little bit of dip  
at the corner of his mouth. Sam decided not to tell him.

"God forbid that anything in the McGarry family be easy." Sam snagged a  
chip and loaded it with dip and bit into it to cover a sigh. What had he  
married into?

The End

  


End file.
